The Changer of Fate
by jbanime36
Summary: Right when Raphael is about to create a new world for Amy, he is captured by a mysterious being named Dionna who forces him to become her servant. This leaves him with a curse- he's forced to do whatever Dionna says. To get rid of this curse, Raphael must seek help from his rival: a 14 year old girl named Jessica. Can Jessica help Raphael before he suddenly kills Amy?
1. Chapter 1: The Ritual

I own nothing except Jessica and Dionna.

Chapter 1: The Ritual

Raphael Sorel stared out of the window of his castle, the moon casting an eerie glow on his pale face. On the outside, his face showed a calm expression, as he did not want his servants Marienbard, Auguste, and Jacqueline, nor his beloved daughter Amy, to worry about him. But on the inside, Raphael felt the meaning of fear. This did not occur often. And this fear was coming from strange vision that constantly haunted him. Some of these visions were of his past, which Raphael was well aware of. But the ones that displayed his future, the bloody, violent ones, haunted him constantly. And it wasn't the fear that you have as a child of monsters under your bed, or a fear of heights. No. It was a type of fear that one feels when he or she is being manipulated; controlled by another, more powerful being. Raphael didn't know it yet, but he soon was to be in that situation.

"My lord, the ritual is starting soon." said a voice that interrupted Raphael's moment of silence. The lord of darkness turned and saw Jacqueline staring back at him. "Oh yes! The ritual to create the new world for Amy and me!" Raphael mumbled, so quiet that Jacqueline couldn't hear him. "My lord?" the servant asked, wondering why he didn't seem to respond. "What?! Don't just stand there you imbecile! Take me to the castle's throne room!" Raphael stated impatiently, an annoyed expression now played across his face. The red headed servant did not reply. She just did as she was told and lead her master to the castle's throne room, where the dark room was illuminated only by the faint glow of the moon, and the soul sword Soul Calibur.

The lord of the night smiled. Now, Amy and he would be able to live in their own new world together. Walking toward Soul Calibur, he threw his now worthless rapier aside. (Hey, who needs a regular fencing sword when you now have in your possession the most powerful sword ever?! I'm just saying!) Auguste went over to retrieve it for his master, only to be stopped by Marienbard who gave him the "Don't even bother" look.

Raising both of his arms, Raphael commanded the sword to create the new world for him and Amy. He and the servants waited anxiously for the sword to do so. Ten seconds passed. Then thirty seconds. Then a whole minute. After ten minutes of just straight waiting (which felt like an eternity), still nothing happened. Raphael was beginning to loose his patience. He turned toward green haired Marienbard and asked her in a calm, yet annoyed tone, "Marienbard, you're smart right? Then answer me this: Is Soul Calibur really the sword that people claim it to be?" "Yes master, it is" Marienbard answered with a bow. "Oh really?" her master replied in a voice filled with realization. "I should have realized." he said, as he grabbed the hilt of the sword, and swung it at Marienbard's neck. Auguste and Jacqueline stared in horror at Marienbard's now lifeless body, only to be the next one's to perish under their master's sudden bloodlust.

"You worthless servants! This world truly belongs only to Amy and me now!" Raphael cackled, as he held the soul sword high in his left hand. But he soon stopped, as he suddenly felt the fear again. He turned around, and saw that this time, he really was being watched. He could see the figure walking toward him, hiding in the shadows. He couldn't see this stranger's face, but he could make out a few of his or her features: this person was thin, tall, and had long, dark hair. And I'm not talking about long as in past one's shoulders. I'm not talking about past one's waist either. No. This person's hair went all the way to his or her ankles. Then the figure spoke, in a cold, menacing voice. _**"Well well. Looks like you could actually serve quite useful after all…. Raphael Sorel, am I right?"**_ This was a female's voice no doubt, but he didn't recognize it. Raphael pointed Soul Calibur at the figure. "How do you know my name woman? And if you come any closer I'll take your life." he threatened. But the girl did not seem to care, and suddenly vanished from her spot. Raphael turned this way and that, but could not see her. She had disappeared, yet he could still hear her voice surrounding him. It said, **"_Now now Raphael, you don't want the goddess of darkness do take your soul do you?__"_** That was the last sentence that he heard before everything turned black…..


	2. Chapter 2: The Ruler of Dark Souls

I own nothing except Jessica, Xion, and Dionna. This is my very first fanfiction so reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 2: The Ruler of Dark Souls

Raphael awoke to find his wrists and ankles in chains, having no idea where he was. It was clear however, that he was in some sort of dungeon that wasn't in his castle. The dark lord attempted to stand – despite the chains holding him back- but he instantly found out that he had nearly no energy to do so. His throat was extremely dry, his usually neat hair was now a greasy mess, and his stomach was crying for food. How long had he been here? A day? Two? Three? "Surely" he mumbled to himself "I haven't been here for more than a week."

"You are correct Sorel." said a nearby cruel, merciless voice. Raphael jumped and saw that it was the same voice from the exact same girl that had threatened to take his soul away! What had the girl said when she stated that threat? She had said "Now now Raphael, you don't want the goddess of darkness to take your soul do you?". "The goddess of darkness?! …Donna?!" said Raphael in a shocked tone toward the figure.

The figure stepped into the light of a nearby flickering torch and stopped short, her intimidating eyes staring into his. Now Raphael could clearly see all the goddess' features: long, black hair that reached to her ankles (with one magenta streak in her bangs), pale skin, a thin body, bright scarlet eyes, thick eyelashes, ash grey armlets studded with rubies, black knee high boots, and a blood red dress with a scarlet sash. The goddess looked at Raphael, now in a very serious and annoyed mood. "That's Dionna you idiotic mortal. You're supposed to say it like Die-own- uh." she said, as she moved over to a nearby mirror and began to brush her extremely long hair. Goddesses. They're always about their appearances.

Raphael just stared at Dionna, knowing what powers she was capable of. Dionna was known for luring innocent people into the underworld just to take their souls to keep her beauty. "Um…. Don't you just eat souls all day?" he asked. Dionna continued brushing her hair, but said, "Well, the answer is no. You see Raphael, I'm not the merciless killer every mortal says I am. Not only do I take people's souls as punishment, but I can also grant their one and only wish, or change his or her fate."

Raphael was interested in her response, but he however, still had one pending question to ask. "Where have you brought me and why?" he demanded, attempting to stand once again. Dionna smirked. "I have brought you to my *ahem* humble abode – the underworld- to make a deal with you." Raphael looked at the goddess of darkness confused. "Her? A deal? With someone like me?" he questioned himself. Dionna suddenly stopped brushing her hair and turned towards Raphael, batting her eyes like she was the only girl for him. Leaning in close, she whispered with a smile, "The deal is actually quite simple: I give you a power far greater than both the soul swords, and you… become my obedient servant…. **for life**."


	3. Chapter 3: Bound by Greater Darkness

I own nothing except Jessica, Xion, and Dionna. This is my very first fanfiction so reviews are appreciated.

We find out how Raphael will react to Dionna's deal, and what happens once he makes his decision. (Trust me, this chapter **does not **end with a dream.)

Chapter 3: Bound by Greater Darkness

Servant. The word stuck into his brain and caused a huge flow of mixed emotions to overwhelm him. "Your servant?!" Raphael yelled (with a large amount of struggle, as his throat was still quite dry) at Dionna. "How dare you try to make me – a man of noble blood- into a pathetic low class servant!"

Dionna smiled. She had expected that exact answer from him, so she decided to keep the ball rolling, and make the deal a bit more tempting for the suffering noble. "How about this Raphael: You accept the deal, and not only will I give you power, but I will also satisfy whatever you need. Hunger, thirst, anything. What do you say?" she said, smiling ever so sweetly and extending her right hand.

Raphael was too desperate at that very moment to have second thoughts. He reached out his hand to hers, until he saw that Dionna's right hand was being enveloped in a blackish mist. He instantly drew his hand back and said, "Look Dionna, I know that you're a goddess and I'm just a mortal. That puts you above me. But I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I can't bear to be bossed around by another person."

Dionna was furious at the man's foolish response. She was so close to having a new servant, yet the idiot had to back off at the last second! "The fool wouldn't know right from wrong even if it slapped him in his hideous face!" she thought to herself. (Dionna considers herself the most beautiful being on the planet so even people that appear handsome to most seem ugly to her.) "You will do as I say, or your precious Amy becomes mine for eternity!" she shrieked.

Raphael didn't respond. He didn't want to loose his beloved daughter, but he didn't want Dionna to be bossing him around either. This was probably the hardest decision of his life. "Dionna said she could change a person's fate." Raphael said to himself. "My response to this will most certainly change mine." He thought everything over and finally with difficulty came to his decision….

"WELL?!" Dionna shrieked, now completely lost of her patience. "My apologies Dionna, but the answer is still no." he stated calmly while staring directly into the goddess' fearsome red eyes. Dionna took a few, slow steps backwards. She was now back to being the calm, cold, emotionless person she was before. "You know what Sorel? So be it then." she sighed angrily. She then whipped out her weapon, a snake sword (When I made her, she had Ivy's style), and used it to slice effortlessly through his chains.

Now freed, Raphael slowly began to walk away from the depressing looking walls of the underworld throne room, when he suddenly felt something tighten around his left arm, digging in sharply. He turned and saw that Dionna had used her snake sword to stop him in his tracks, an evil smile now played on her face. "Did you **really** think that I was going to let you go so easily Sorel? Well guess what? Your decision doesn't matter anymore!" she cackled, as the black mist surrounding her hand worked its way towards Raphael. "And don't try to break free. My sword tightens the more you struggle against it." Dionna giggled, as seeing people struggle and scream in pain is quite an entertainment for her.

Raphael couldn't believe it. He, of all people, would now be a servant to the goddess of darkness! Fear was completely overwhelming him now, as the black mist slowly made its way to his arm. But as the mist got closer, his vision started to darken and grow fuzzy.

The last he heard before darkness swallowed his vision was Dionna's evil laughter echoing through the halls of the underworld…..

Until he suddenly found himself back in his castle throne room, lying on the floor. Looking around, he saw that Marienbard, Auguste, and Jacqueline's lifeless bodies were still on the floor. Yet Soul Calibur was no where in sight. Was it all just a dream? Nonsense! It had all felt so real! Raphael attempted to stand, and found it easier to do so, as his strength was now returning. But something was off. His left arm was now throbbing with almost unimaginable pain. Raphael moaned as he held his arm, when his daughter Amy and a servant suddenly rushed in.

"Father! Are you alright?" Amy asked as she rushed over to help him up. "Y-…yes Amy. I can assure you I'm fine." he replied, relieved that Dionna hadn't taken her away after all. The servant on the other hand, was trying his hardest to put a damp cloth over his master's right eye. Raphael slapped the servant's hand away. "And just what do you think you are doing servant?! Quit that!" he yelled in anger.

The servant slowly backed a few steps away, scared. "B-b-but m-my lord! You're wounded!" he stuttered. "Nonsense you idiot! I'm just fine. Now please leave Amy and I with some peace and quiet to ourselves!" Raphael commanded. The servant left, but nonetheless, Raphael placed his hand over his right eye, and felt a fresh menacing scar that was never there before….


	4. Chapter 4: Truths and Curse

I own nothing except Jessica, Xion, and Dionna. This is my very first fanfiction so reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 4: Truths and Curse

(Raphael's Castle- Dinning Room)

"Y-you're saying that Tira broke into the throne room and took Soul Calibur?!" Raphael asked his daughter in a shocked tone of voice, nearly chocking on his forkful of food. "Um… yeah?" Amy said, wondering why her father was being so dramatic. "She said 'This sword is an enemy of Soul Edge and threatens its existence! No one is worthy of wielding this weapon as long as Soul Edge is still around. Now I shall take this sword away and destroy it. Ta ta!' Then she broke through the window again." "Again?! And no one tried to stop her?!" said Raphael, who was now so angry that he wanted to break something. Anything.

"Well, Marienbard, Auguste, and Jacqueline were killed by her before the other servant and I arrived, and we were all the way in the west wing, so we unfortunately arrived too late." said Amy, unaware that the killing of the three servants was her father's doing. He facepalmed. "I'll have to renovate the throne room AGAIN, after what she did in the Soul Calibur 3 opening." he said to himself.

Seeing her father's angry face, Amy walked over to where he was sitting, and looking him in the eye, said, "Father, I know you risked your life and worked hard to try to make a new world for me. But I'm still here." She smiled sweetly; the smile that Raphael had always loved to see every morning.

Raphael sighed, calming down. She was right: she was still here, not captured by Dionna. He smiled at his daughter, and sat down, resuming their meal together. But somewhere in the back of his mind, a sinister voice that sounded awfully like Dionna's was saying, "You're mad at the servant right? Then kill him as punishment like you did for the other three. Let his soul become mine…"

(Next morning. The forest on the outskirts of town.)

-_FYI Kilik fan girls you might want to skip the rest of this chapter. But if you don't keep reading if U dare…._

He did not want to leave Amy alone again, but he had to get his mind off of what Tira had done to ruin his plans. This was not a killing mission, just a walk….

Until he saw Xianghua and…. and…..

…**And**…

….. (Raphael, we're waiting…)

"Drat!" Raphael muttered to himself. "What the heck is his name?! ... Oh yeah, that's right: Kilik."

This man with the Kali-Yuga had fought him a couple times before, but that was during Raphael's pursuit of Soul Edge, but he had put that sword behind him long ago. (Like **I** said before) He did not want to kill anybody today on this walk, but the thirst was returning, and he had his eyes on Kilik's girlfriend…

"Xianghua! Nooo!" Kilik yelled, struggling, leaning on his Kali-Yuga to get up after Raphael hit and sliced his body severely to get to Xianghua. But it was too late: Xianghua was now dead due to Raphael drinking all of her blood. Kilik watched in horror as Raphael wiped his mouth and let go of Xianghua, her body crumpling to the dirt ground; her eyes: empty and lifeless. Raphael picked up his now speckled red rapier, and made his way towards Kilik, whose eyes now showed fear. Raphael smirked, and swung his sword gracefully. Once. Twice. Three times, and then the man breathed no more.

Strange. This feeling felt almost satisfying to Raphael, as he stared at the fresh blood trickling down his sword and wetting the dry soil under his feet…

Raphael shook his head. What had he done?! He had just killed two innocent peasants! (Well, almost innocent. Kilik had interfered with his plans once or twice as well.) He clenched his fist as memories of his experience with Dionna came flooding back, and his left arm still throbbed with the same unimaginable pain.

As Raphael walked away from Kilik and Xianghua's dead bodies, he could've sworn he heard Dionna's voice behind him, saying _**"I was right. You are useful. Well done…."**_


	5. Chapter 5: Respect and Sorrow

I own Jessica, Dionna and Xion. The rest belongs to Namco's Soul Calibur

Chapter 5: Respect and Sorrow

(Town of Furan- I made up the town myself)

Her yellow-gray eyes reflecting the bright sunlight, 14 year old Jessica Roseburg walked along the street corner, clutching the hilt of her sword nervously. This area of town was usually avoided due to the countless number of people who had been murdered here, so she wanted to defend herself and leave as soon as possible. But she couldn't just avoid it. No. Not while she was here. The girl had to pay her respects to one person…

Tears springing to her eyes and her hand trembling, she placed a pure red rose on the very spot where she had witnessed the death of the very person she loved most: Her mother. It had only occurred five years ago, but the event was still fresh in her mind. Jessica wiped her eyes with her sleeve and brushed her chestnut hair out of her face as the memory returned, as vivid as if it occurred only yesterday….

(Five years earlier)

_"N-No mother, p-please! D-Don't… Don't die. Please!" Jessica wailed, as she held her mother's dying body in her arms. Her mother lifted her arm with great care and struggle, and touched her young daughter's tear stained face. "Jessica…" she whispered "Take my sword… and amulet as well…" Jessica stared at her mother, her face mixed with sorrow and confusion. "B-But why mother? You know I'm not good at s-sword fighting." she stammered, the thought of killing others with violence frightening her once more (She used to be someone who feared hurting others. Now she's only afraid of her own death.). "S…So you can… be with me…" her mother whispered, now very close to death. _

_Jessica tightened her grip around her mother's arm, not wanting to ever let go of the one who had always been there for her, besides her older sister. She reached over and plucked the amulet away from her dying mother with care. The nine year old stared back into her mother's silvery gaze. Her voice barely above a whisper, Jessica's mother said, "I… love you… and I… always will…" She then fell silent. Her hands: now cold. Jessica's eyes widened. "No…" she said to herself, tears now falling faster than ever._

_"NO!"_

….

Jessica fingered with her amulet for a minute after thinking about what had happened five years ago with the death of her mother. Her sword and amulet were all that were left of her presence…

She suddenly felt eyes on her…

But these were the kind, caring, understanding blue eyes of only one person…

She turned around to face the person behind her. Yep, it was defiantly her. "Hi Xion." Jessica said smiling sweetly. Xion smiled back; a smile that was filled with sympathy…

While she was still her friend, Jessica couldn't help but sometimes feel jealous of how fancy Xion's clothes always were. While she always wore a sky blue long-sleeved shirt, an ash gray cape, black pants, her pure blue amulet, and tree bark brown shoes, Xion always had the perfect, fancy style of clothes. And this was not because Xion had a better taste in fashion, (which is something she actually doesn't care much for) but because she was a magic wielder: a person chosen by the gods to wield rare and special magical powers. You could usually tell if someone's a magic wielder by their unusual style of clothes, and by the fact that there is usually a hint of mystery and suspense in their voice.

Xion was no exception when it came to unusual fashion. People in Furan typically didn't go around wearing long dresses as their everyday outfits. Xion's dress was night black and went all the way down to just above her knees. She had a matching color hat that resembled a bonnet, and ash gray boots that went up to her knees. She was tall and thin, with pure blue eyes, and spring green hair…

Xion's sweet smile suddenly faded, changing to an expression of worry and fear. "Jess… There's a new evil that has been awakened. I fear that you will cross paths with it…"

End of Chapter 5.

_**Yeah, so that might've been a little long and boring, but I had to get into detail with their appearances considering they're OC's.**_


End file.
